My Happy New Year
by DracoSly
Summary: Hermione is unhappy with where her life is going. She has no love life, she hates her job, and she hates that her friends are moving on with their lives while she seems to be in a rut. Will going to a New Year's Party change that? One-shot


_**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I was bored and this story kind of popped up in my head so I got to work on it. I can honestly say that I am Hermione in this story. What she's feeling, what she's going through, is definitely what my life is like right now. Not that I hate my job or anything, but as far as my love life (or lack thereof). I'm hoping that will change very soon though! It's a new year, anything can happen :) I hope you enjoy the story and have a safe and Happy New Year!**_

_**6:30 p.m.**_

_Pathetic_. That's what my life was. My entire 23 years of life, narrowed down to that one word. My life has not turned out how I thought it would. After winning the war and defeating Voldemort, I had gone back to Hogwarts to finish my schooling and take my NEWTS. Harry and Ron decided against it and went straight into the Auror program. That was one of the reasons Ron and I didn't work.

I was angry at him for not going back to school. How could he throw his education away like that? After a very long argument and both of us cooling off, we talked everything out and decided we were better off as friends. We didn't want to further destroy our friendship with a rocky relationship. Two weeks later, Ron fell in love with a girl from America who had transferred to the Auror program in London. I was happy for Ron, really I was, and I still am.

After completing my NEWTS, I was hired as a specialist in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I was ecstatic to have this job! Then I realized how mundane the work really was. I had wanted to make a difference for all magical creatures that had very little or no rights. But I realized I couldn't.

So how is it that my life hasn't turned out the way I thought it would? I am not with the man I was certain I would marry. Instead I am single without any prospects. I wake up every day alone, I go to my job which I despise, and when I get home, I am too depressed and worn out to do anything productive at home. That is my daily routine. To top it all off, my best friend Harry is married to Ginny, with a baby on the way, and my other best friend Ron is engaged. I'm stuck on the sidelines watching my life pass by as my friends move on with their lives. As I said-_pathetic_.

Today is New Years Eve, and what am I doing on this popular holiday? I'm in the one place where I can forget all my problems and lack of love life for a bit; surrounded by shelves overflowing with portals to different worlds and different times. Lately I have tried to avoid anything with romance in it, because reading about other people having a blissful romance and living happily ever after makes me even more depressed. This is the one place where I can truly be happy and not worry about anything.

"Hermione!"

Yet, it's also the one place my married and engaged friends know exactly where to find me. Turning around I see Ginny walking over towards me with excitement all over her face, Harry right behind her. "Hello Ginny, Harry," I say kindly.

"Hermione, did you not get my owl?" Ginny asked immediately.

I turn back to the book I'm holding. "I did, but I must have forgotten to reply." _King Arthur and the Knights at the Round Table. _Regardless of it having wars and battles, it also has romance. Closing the book, I shove it back on the shelf and grab another book.

"Forgotten? That's not like you Hermione," Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ginny, she probably just didn't want to-"

"I don't care Harry," Ginny said, cutting him off. Her hormones must be full swing. One minute she's happy as can be to see me, then the next she's biting Harry's head off. "The least she could of done was reply."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, finally looking at her. "Yes, I would love to go to a party where I will be the only single person there. And when the clock strikes 12, I'll be the happiest girl because while all the couples are kissing each other, I'll be standing there alone," I said bitterly before turning away from them and going around the bookshelf.

"B- wh- wait, Hermione!" Ginny stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Stop! Ginny I don't want your pity," I said, not looking at her as she came around the corner.

"It's not pity. You're giving yourself enough pity acting like this," Ginny said. "Besides, you won't be alone," she said, smiling gleefully.

Finally I look at her. "Oh no! No blind date! I absolutely refuse! There is no way!"

"Hermione, just give it a chance. I really think you'll like him," Harry said.

"No! The last time you two set me up on a blind date it was with McLaggen!"

Harry looked guilty. "Yeah, that wasn't the best idea."

"But this one is _the_ one! Hermione I-"

"No! I'm not going! Find someone else to go with whoever you have in mind, because it won't be me," I say, walking away.

"So you're just going to sit at home, alone. Read a book or two, alone, and eat alone?" Ginny asked.

I stopped, but I didn't say anything. What she said hurt, but it was true. That's exactly what I was going to do.

After a few silent moments, Ginny said, "Fine. But if you happen to change your mind, you know where we'll be," she said before walking past me and out the door.

Harry stopped in front of me, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Hermione, we're just trying to help. We hate seeing you so depressed. We just want you to be happy."

"I know, but I'm obviously not meant to be with anyone," I say bitterly. "I've had so many failed relationships; I just doubt love is in the cards for me."

"I don't believe that for a minute," Harry said. "You're the most amazing witch I know. Er, aside from Ginny, but if anyone deserves love, it's you."

"Thanks Harry," I said, hugging him. I can always seem to count on Harry to make me feel better.

"Just think about it, yeah?"

I sigh and pull back. Looking at those desperate bright green eyes what else can I say? "Alright, I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up," I say, pointing at him.

He grins. "Of course not. See you later Hermione," he says before walking out the door to catch up to his wife.

I groan and head back to my flat. I'm not going to their party. I know exactly what will happen, it's happened before. I arrive and a few people will say hi to me and act all happy to see me. But sooner or later I end up alone watching everyone have a good time without me. No one would even notice if I went or not.

I collapse on my couch and throw my arm over my eyes. Crookshanks jumps up on my stomach and curls up. I start to pet him and I can feel him purr against my stomach.

"I'm not alone. I have you Crookshanks," I say. "I'll always have you, won't I?" Sweet Merlin, I'm talking to my cat. I groan and pick up a pillow to cover my face in shame. I'm going to end up as the old lady who talks to her cats.

"Maybe I should go," I mumble, throwing the pillow off. I look at Crookshanks. "What do you think?"

Crookshanks looks at me as if he's telling me what I should do, and he jumps off, stalking off to the bedroom.

I sigh and rub my temples. If I go, I'll just regret it. I know I will. And the guy Ginny and Harry set me up with is bound to make me regret it even more. I sit up suddenly. Who is the guy? I never even bothered to ask who it was. Ginny and Harry both said _'he was the one'_ and _'I'll really like him.'_ I shake my head and cross my arms. "My curiosity is not going to get the best of me. I am not going to that party!"

_**11:30 p.m.**_

Why the bloody hell am I standing on Harry and Ginny's doorstep? Why did I decide to come to this idiotic party? Oh yes, because my blasted curiosity and need to know everything overtook my need to stay away from people.

I start to turn away before the door suddenly opens. "Hermione! You came!" shouts Ginny. She pulls me in and shuts the door. "I thought I felt the wards shimmer but I wasn't entirely sure so I thought I'd check. Wow, you look absolutely amazing! I'm so glad you came!"

"Yeah, thanks," I say, for the first time not knowing what to say.

"Come on, let's go in and –"

"Wait, Ginny, first I want to know who you set me up with," I say.

Ginny smirked. "I'm not going to tell you because it would ruin the surprise," she said before pulling Hermione out of the hallway and into the room. There were so many people here it was insane. Some were in the middle of the room dancing, and the others were around them lining the walls. I knew I shouldn't have come. Ginny is pulling me through people towards a group of people. "Hey everyone! Look who decided to show up!"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He gave me a hug and looked at me. "Wow you look amazing!"

"Thanks Harry."

"Where's your date Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Well I-"

"He's around here somewhere," Ginny said, cutting me off.

"Wait, Hermione actually has a date?" Lavender asked. She chuckled and said, "Who is it?"

I smile but don't reply. "Ginny, where's the refreshments? I'm a bit thirsty."

"Oh it's over there," she said, pointing in the general direction.

I thank her and leave the group as fast as I can without making it look that way. I finally find the refreshment table after stumbling through a crowd of people, and gaining quite a few compliments and whistles.

I grab a bottle of butterbeer and take a drink.

"Having a good time Granger?"

I nearly choke on my butterbeer. I turn around and standing there in dark jeans, a blue plaid collared shirt, and a black jacket is Draco Malfoy. I nod. "Malfoy," I say with as much strength as I can muster. Who knew that Draco Malfoy dressed in muggle clothing would take my breath away.

After an awkward moment of silence, he walks over to stand beside me. He takes a bottle of butterbeer and starts to drink it, looking at the people walking by and the couples dancing. I am too busy looking at him out of the corner of my eye, trying to act normal. "You sure are getting a lot of attention," he says.

"I wouldn't know why," I say, noticing a number of guys looking me up and down.

Draco chuckled. "For the brightest witch of our age, you should know why."

I turned to him. "Because all of sudden I'm irresistible. Why? Because I'm showing a little skin and wearing a dress that shows my curves. It just goes to show that men only prefer the way women look instead of what's inside them or their personality. It's degrading. And people wonder why I don't like to come to these things," I say turning away from him again.

"Then why did you come? And if it's so degrading, why did you wear that?" he asked.

I don't answer. What am I supposed to say? I came because I realized that if I don't socialize, I will end up alone for the rest of my life with cats to keep me company, and talking to them as if they will answer me.

"Granger?"

"I dressed in this because it was the only thing I had aside from my business suits and a few muggle jeans. I figured this was the best dress to wear to a New Year's Eve party," I say, purposely avoiding the other question.

"Fair enough. So why did you come if you don't like to come to parties?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Why must you badger me? You can't honestly be so interested about my life so why bother asking?"

"Because since we graduated, you've become a recluse. You only go out if you're going to work or the bookstore; am I right?" I start to speak but he keeps talking. "You don't date, and the reason I know that is because if you did it would be all over the bloody Prophet. So in your spare time you must stay home. Now all of a sudden there's a party and here you are, out of your element."

He's definitely got my attention now. "Since you know so much about my life, why are you asking me these idiotic questions?"

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm curious."

I roll my eyes and look back at the party. "If you must know, Harry and Ginny set me up on a blind date and they pointed some things out that made me rethink my decision to come."

"Ah! So, who is this blind date?" he asked, his eyebrows rising and his eyes roaming over the crowd.

"I don't know. Ginny refuses to tell me."

Draco nodded and leaned over and said softly, "You know Granger, there are a few who know who you really are, and they admire you even when you're not dressed like that."

"I'm sure," I say as he walks off into the party. Well that was about the weirdest conversation I had had. But I had enjoyed it. It had actually been easy talking to Malfoy. Who would have thought?

"Hermione! There you are!" Ginny exclaimed rushing up to me. "I just ran into your date. He said he would meet you in the middle of the dance floor and-"

"Oh sweet Merlin no! I am not going to go out there and stand there like an idiot!" I sigh and look outside. "I'm going out on the balcony," I say before walking away from Ginny and towards the door to the balcony, completely missing the grin of triumph on Ginny's face.

The cool air hits me immediately but it feels heavenly. After being in there surrounded by people, it was literally a breath of fresh air. I lean against the railing and look out at London. It must be close to midnight now. I sigh and put my chin in my hand. Another new year spent alone. My curiosity for my blind date is gone. After the ridiculous request of standing in the middle of the dance floor I figure he must be mental. Well, I knew that coming to the party would be a waste of time. I can hear the people inside start to countdown.

_Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight._

"Don't you know it's rude to ditch your date, especially before you even find out who he is?"

I jump and whirl around.

_Twenty-four. Twenty-three. Twenty-two._

"Malfoy? Y-you're my date?"

_Nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen._

"The one and only," he says, walking over to me.

"B- so you were just messing with me in there?"

He shrugs. "I couldn't help it."

I cross my arms and glare at him.

_Twelve. Eleven. Ten._

"But, I meant everything I said," he says, leaning closer towards me.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

"I do know what you're really like, and I do admire you. Even when you aren't dressed like this." He's even closer to me.

I can feel his breath on my lips. When did he get this close? I can't think! My heart is beating rapidly I'm sure he can hear it.

_Five. Four. Three. Two._

My pathetic life seems to flash before my eyes in a second, and before I can argue against myself, I grab his jacket and pull him to me, his lips landing on mine.

_Happy New Year!_

I barely register the yells, laughter, and happiness coming from inside. All I know is that Draco Malfoy is kissing me, and kissing me hard. This year has started off the right way.

It is definitely a happy new year!


End file.
